MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/28 July 2015
11:36 ... 11:37 Do don't raising tensions now 11:37 *Don't go 11:37 i'll bring da bot just to troll you 11:37 http://spewgenwiki.tumblr.com/ 11:37 I thought you brought in the bot earlier... 11:37 It... 11:38 ... 11:38 Doesn't seem that Meldo understands how wrong he was. 11:38 My post could be misinterpreted. 11:38 . 11:38 .. 11:38 Fak u Gudine. 11:38 ... 11:38 Greetings Mortals 11:38 He seems to get the idea, at least 11:38 ... 11:38 Your 'secret speech' is not on the log, Mr. Jenngra505 11:38 I'm putting that schit on mah quote list. 11:39 Realising that the posts were spliced together 11:39 *sigh of relief* 11:39 And weren't simulatneous 11:39 *simultaneous 11:39 Not that I'm overly fussed, as I've got animations to rip 11:40 Heh. What animations? 11:40 11:40 Vegeta Z2 11:40 Those 10 ki blast ones? 11:40 Yep 11:41 Sure, the lifebar itself is ripped already 11:41 Now i need to make turns/simul versions and rip the combo thingy 11:41 ... So what, Meldo thinks that the fact that they're spliced together means that it doesn't change anything? 11:42 I don't know 11:42 At he realises that they were spliced, which helps clear things up for others that visit the site 11:42 But he doesn't sound like he thinks any better of you and your "remarks". 11:42 You guys realize anyone with basic wikia knowledge could prove this, right? 11:43 At least the 'spliced' parts 11:43 ... I certainly couldn't. 11:44 ... 11:44 What is terminal 7? 11:44 Wat 11:44 It is possible that those 4 posts could have been simultaneous, but they weren't, obviously 11:44 @Doom 11:44 The icon don't repeat if you say things simultaneously 11:45 Oh yeah, I forgot that :S 11:45 I best be off. 11:45 Bai :3 11:45 In other words, only one icon of you would appear on that pic, not 4 11:45 Bye 11:45 Seey-DAMMIT 11:46 ...Hmm... Lemme cheque Spoogin agin. 11:47 Brb 11:47 ...Yup. 11:48 Pretty obvious they've been spliced. 11:49 But you just said... 11:49 Doom, you know more than anyone that the Scrublord is BLND. 11:50 But it gives ya no excuse to fall for it too! >:D:D"> 11:51 The only things I'm not a Scrublord in are Mugen and Dark Souls. ;~; 11:51 You choose to be BLND, whatever BLND is... 11:52 I AM a Scrublord, and you are a skrub... 11:52 That means I have powah ovah yah! (QUE LINDO) 11:52 @Doom 11:52 ... 11:52 BLND = Blind. No "i". 11:52 Even I knew that one. 11:52 Right... 11:52 But what exactly was the point of making yourself look foolish again? 11:53 That's stereotypical Scrublord schit. 11:53 The REAL QUESTION is why you made yourself look no less foolish? :} 11:54 for the vine 11:54 I was not taking into account that one would willingly make themselves look foolish 11:54 After all, who wants to appear the fool? 11:55 You apparently, since you were one too. 11:55 Not really 11:55 Deliberate Stupidity should never be accounted for 11:57 Hello 11:57 I'm back aparently 11:58 Neither should being a fool, unintentionally. 11:58 ...Also, Red Hulk is cheap. 11:58 ... 11:58 Why do you want to be a fool, seriously? 11:59 Hello 11:59 I'm not a fool, I'm just BLND 11:59 Saying blind BLND is a foolish action 2015 07 28